Girl with the Strongest Friendship
Saikyou Yuujou Girl (最強友情girl ; Girl with the Strongest Friendship) is the 4th song in It Will Be A Fine Day☀ and is a duet between Momoka Aino and Rin Shirayuki. It was released on September 26, 2018. |-|Romaji= Mune ga dokidoki takanareba sugu ni sekai wa kagayaku yo tsunagaru kokoro no haamonii uchiratachi wa saikyou yuujou Girl Nakitaku naru dekigoto demo koko nara wasurerareru yo Mune ga dokidoki takanareba sugu ni sekai wa kagayaku yo itsumo wakuwaku dekiru no wa minna de warai aeru kara saikyou yuujou Girl Matteru dake ja mottainai datte shuyaku wa watashitachi Mune no dokidoki sore dake de mainichi ga irodorareru yo toki ni harahara suru kurai karafuru ni sugoshite itai saikyou yuujou Girl itsumo kokoro o furuwaseru watashitachi no heartbeat Mune ga dokidoki takanareba sugu ni sekai wa kagayaku yo tsunagaru kokoro no haamonii uchiratachi wa saikyou yuujou Girl |-|Kanji= 胸がドキドキ高鳴れば すぐに世界は輝くよ つながる心のハーモニー うちら達は最強友情Girl 誰も知らない 秘密のメロディ 合言葉にして みんな揃えば 完璧無敵 退屈抜け出そう 泣きたくなる できごとでも ここなら忘れられるよ 一緒に描く未来図に 思わず心弾むから 胸がドキドキ高鳴れば すぐに世界は輝くよ いつもワクワクできるのは みんなで笑いあえるから 辛い気持ちは割り算に 楽しい時は掛け算に つながる心のハーモニー うちら達は 最強友情Girl 教科書の済書いたラクガキそれくらいにして 夢のカケラを恋のツボミを 探しに行こうよ 待ってるだけじゃ もったいないだって主役は私達 ひとりじゃかかえきれない 宝物が見つからはず 胸のドキドキそれだけで 毎日が彩られるよ 時にハラハラするくらい カラフルにすごしていたい 笑顔の日には手をつなごう 涙の日には肩を抱こう 寄り添う心のハーモニー うちら達は 最強友情Girl キラキラの思い出を作っていこう それぞれが旅立つその日のために いつまでも忘れることがないように こんなに素敵な仲間がいたこと 夢がメラメラ燃える日も 恋がチクチク痛む日も いつも心を震わせる私たちのHeartbeat 胸がドキドキ高鳴れば すぐに世界は輝くよ つながる心のハーモニー うちら達は最強友情Girl |-|English= If my heart is beating fast That means the world will shine sooner Our harmony is within our connected heart We are the girls with the strongest friendship We will create a secret melody that will become our password If everyone is satisfied with it, we will be perfectly invincible Let's slip out of this boredom Even when you feel like crying you can forget it here Together, let's draw a future because my heart has unexpectedly started to bounce If my heart is beating fast, that means the world will shine sooner We're always excited because we laugh with everyone If you're feeling bitter there will be a division At fun times, you can multiply Our harmony is within our connected heart We are the girls with the strongest friendship The completed textbook which I filled with grafiti Let's go looking for the bud in love with the fragments of dreams Us having lead roles is such a waste as we just wait I can't handle the burden alone but the treasures must be found With just my heart pounding every day has color At times I feel anxious but I want to spend time colorfully I will hold your hand during days with smiles I will hold your shoulders in my arms on days with tears Our harmony is within our connected heart We are the girls with the strongest friendship Let's go create memories that sparkle So on the day where each one of us departs It will never be forgotten no matter what because we had such great friends Even on burning days where our dreams melt away and the days where love prickles Our heartbeats will always shake our hearts If my heart is beating fast, that means the world will shine sooner Our harmony is within our connected heart We are the girls with the strongest friendship Category:Lyrics